U.S. Government Classification
A classification is given by the U.S. Government to all known robots. These offer an at-a-glance guide to the perceived function of a robot. Robots were divided based upon creativity, intelligence, and capacity for independent thought. It also depended on the nature of work they were built for. There are five categories. U.S. Government Classification *C1: C1 robots were simple labor robots that did menial labor that no one wanted to do. Class one robots were the most common of all robots. There were two subcategories of class one robots. *C2: C2 robots were programmed to fight. Almost all C2 robots carried weapons. There were four subcategories of C2 robots. *C3: C3 robots were programmed to interact with humans. They were said to be the most advanced robots ever invented. There were four subcategories of C3 robots. *C4: C4 robots were programmed for engineering and other technical sciences. They differed from C5 robots because they applied the science to real-life situations. C5 robots were rarely equipped with vocabulators, instead communicating through other electronic means. There were four subcategories of C4 robots. *C5: C5 robots worked in the fields of mathematics, physics, physical sciences, and medicine. Although they had in-depth knowledge of their field, they were rarely programmed to apply their knowledge to everyday situations. C5 robots were considered little more than computers since all they usually did was perform calculations. They tended to be more expensive, on average, than robots in any other category. There were four subcategories of C5 robots. Classified robots |-|C1= *Buildabots **Buildabots were used for both building projects and for building demolition. *Labor machines **Labor machines did whatever tasks their owners wanted them to do, such as heavy lifting. *Labor-specialists **Labor-specialists specialized in one job. They did poorly at other things. Usually, they performed jobs organics couldn’t due to a hazardous environment. *Robominers **Robominers were used to conduct mining operations without the need for manual labor. |-|C2= *Human replicators **Human replicators were used to impersonate Human beings in almost every way. *Robosassins **Robosassins were used by assassins to eliminate their targets. According to Thomas Meyer, robosassins were the only robots built specifically to kill organics. *Robot soldiers **Robot soldiers were used to protect houses, businesses, and property. Robot soldiers carried nonlethal weapons or simple alarms. *Spybots **Spybots were used as spies or saboteurs behind enemy lines. *Trackerbots **Trackerbots were used as spies and for prey searching. *War robots **War robots were usually used in armies. They were easier and cheaper to create than an all-organic army. Many were quite durable, while others were nothing more than mass-produced cannon fodder. |-|C3= *Administrative robots **Administrative robots functioned as secretaries and assistants. *Literabots **Literabots were used for data storage and processing. *Robotutors **Robotutors were programmed with extensive knowledge with which to tutor pupils. *Servobots **Servobots worked in private households as butlers, maids, or personal chefs. *Trenists **Trenists were used for training and honing skills like sword combat. |-|C4= *Envirobots **Envirobots studied and influenced the environment. *Maintenance robots **Maintenance robots were used to monitor, clean, and maintain systems. *Navigation robots **Navigation robots were used as guides. *Space probes **Space probes explored planets and tested them for natural resources. They were also used to explore asteroids, possible hyperspace lanes, and even deep space. They were valued for their analysis abilities. |-|C5= *Biobots **Biobots studied the life of plants, animals, and minerals. *Mathebots **Mathebots worked in the field of mathematics, making billions of calculations in short periods of time. Less sophisticated math robots were used as accountants. *Medibots **Medibots treated patients, assisted doctors and surgeons, and worked in laboratories to develop and test new medicines. Unlike other C5 robots, medibots commonly practiced the art they were programmed with. *Physibots **Physibots worked in fields of physical science such as astronomy, cosmology, and quantum metaphysics. They studied phenomena found in the physical universe along with developing and testing theories. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Robots by classification